


The Conversation

by parallelohi



Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, No Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelohi/pseuds/parallelohi
Summary: Wilbur tells Tommy the truth.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Deitys Walk These Streets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 452





	The Conversation

Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his hair. The blond teen leaned against the wall, processing the information he was told.

His two allies were gods.

"Tommy there's," Wilbur hesitated, fidgeting with the hem of his cloak. "There's more you need to know."

_The sun was setting over the icy peaks. The blond teen was unmoving in the combat gods embrace._

_"Isn't there anything we can do?" Wilbur sobbed. "Phil there has to be a way."_

_"There is, but it's not pleasant." Phil spoke quietly._

_"Is it-" Techno cut himself off, blinking away tears._

_"What separates gods and demi-gods from mortals is energy. Our energy gets resupplied, while mortals have a set amount of energy they can use." He kneeled down, taking the teen's limp hand. "If a god were to lie dormant and consistently give energy to him, he can be revived. If energy is still given to him after that, he can be a god again."_

_"I'll do it." Wilbur said, voice trembling. "Both of you are too important, I'm just the god of music."_

_"Don't say that." Techno snapped. "Music is just as important as combat and life."_

_Phil looked Wil in the eyes. "Are you sure. You will be dormant for at least 300 years."_

_The music god's eyes widened at that, but he nodded. "Will someone replace me?" He asked, wiping away tears._

_"If you give your title and become a demi-god, I'll return it when you wake up."_

_"Okay. Will the energy be the same if I'm a demi-god?"_

_"It will take an extra two hundred years, but it will be worth it. Both of you will be asleep for it, so it will pass pretty quickly."_

_Techno looked at the two, still cradling Tommy in his arms._

_Wilbur stood up stiffly, holding his hand to Phil. "Take it Phil."_

_The god of life accepted, reaching forward to catch the other when he stumbled. "I'll wake you up when it's time, Wil'. Just rest." Phil whispered, causing the tired demi-god to close his eyes._

"Wilbur is that true?"

"We didn't think that it would effect your memories, but I guess it did."

"Why would you do that for me? Why would you waste three hundred years?"

"It was my fault that it happened in the first place." Wilbur admitted.

"What now?"

"You can take your title back if you want. Techno has been holding it for you." The music god stood up, looking at the teen.

"What was I?"

"The god of revenge."


End file.
